


[podfic] The Love Song of GLR

by mightbeanasshole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole





	[podfic] The Love Song of GLR

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Love Song of GLR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267560) by [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through senior year, a new kid shows up in Chewelah. Michael becomes quietly fascinated with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains the R word.

  
  


Podfic for an existing work, The Love Song of GLR. Streamable above or [click here](https://s3-us-west-1.amazonaws.com/patreon.posts/mgvXaACiTFEMuHeEcAi1NPYQkLyehuNEkLaPWnIcOuWwUq4HYrtw0hZRpX23Vjsb/The_Love_Song_of_GLR_Chapter_1.mp3).

**Feedback is welcome!**


End file.
